Forces of Nature book 1
by Yuugi Yaoi
Summary: THIRD CHAPTER UP! Hip hip hooray! Drinks all around now folk. Got some more yummy lemon for you along with yaoi, fluff, shonen-ai and all that good stuff on top! Please R&R. [Tristan x Devlin]
1. Forces of Nature book 1

Weee!!! Hello there! This is me first fic! Umm.what to say.Oh, yes! I happen to own Yu-Gi-Oh and all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and just to let you know I think I'm going to publish a manga and in it I think I'll have Joey die. Believe me? Okay. No. I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a calm, peaceful day and snow was slowly drifting from the white frosty clouds. Silence was heard through out the town..other than the occasional car driving by..then the sound of brakes screeching..then honking..and then finally the sound of two cars colliding. That's what happens when you drive on frozen pavement, I guess.  
  
A doorbell rung and the door to Kame Games swung open and there appeared Yuugi's delighted face.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The door opened the rest of the way and from inside Christmas music fled from the room and a table full of Christmas festive foods, cookies and all sorts of desserts stood waiting for people to come along and eat away.  
  
Yuugi's friends entered the Christmas party.though at the moment there was no Christmas party. The celebration was put together for Yuugi and his friends.  
  
"Whoa. Gee, Yuug, you really put a lot of energy into this whole Christmas thing." said Tea, looking around the room in awe.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't." Yuugi laughed. "To be honest I would never do this. Takes up too much time! Grandpa did it. He really gets into it all".  
  
"ah." Tea said, still in awe. She walked on, looking around the room. "You can barely tell this is the Kame Game store!"  
  
"I second that." Joey said, entering behind Serenity, Devlin and Mai who were all gazing about the house. "And I've been here countless amounts of time." His eyes went from the ceiling - which had mistletoe hanging from it - down to the floor - which had glitter scattered around. His eyes finally met the table against the wall on the far side of the room. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. A long trail of saliva slid from his mouth and dangled from his bottom lip.  
  
"Uh." Yuugi stared at Joey. "Go ahead. I'm not gonna have it all."  
  
"Really!?" Joey yelled, popping up. "Gee, thanks Yuug!" Without even a glance at Yuug - or anything else - he ran to the table, grabbed a plate and began picking up various foods and placing them on the plate.  
  
Yuug looked at the others who returned his 'feeling pitiful' look.  
  
They all laughed and eventually spread apart in different conversations. Joey stood, hunched over his food, chomping on.whatever it was. A figure strode up and a hand of dainty fingers picked something quickly from the pile of food on Joey's plate. Joey's back straightened and his gaze went from the food in the direction of the intruder. He saw Mai plopping a Christmas frosting glazed roll into her mouth. His eyes became wide and all motions - even chewing - stopped.  
  
"Thank you," she said, eyes closed. "It was delicious," she patted Joey's shoulder and walked away.  
  
Devlin and Serenity stood talking in the center of the room. Mai traipsed over and joined a conversation with Tea and Yuugi. The entrance door opened once again and Tristan entered.  
  
"Oh hey Tristan!" "Why are you late Tristan?" "What took you so long?" "Merry Christmas Tristan!" voices clanged together and then laughter.  
  
Tristan just entered - not responding to anything, as he had barely made out anything other than "Tristan" "long" and "Christmas". Everyone returned to their conversations.  
  
Tristan took off his jacket and flung it on the couch. He turned and was about to walk over and bring Serenity's attention to himself.instead of that nauseating Devlin - but he paused in mid step as an evil scheme ran through his head. It wasn't necessarily evil but it would be fun! . for him at least.  
  
Tristan walked over and stood beside Yuugi and Tea. "Hi! Howya guys doin?" he said, placing his hand on Yuugi's shoulder in a friendly manner. He inched his fingers towards the knot that held the millennium puzzle around Yuugi's neck. He slyly undid the knot with a pull of the string and it fell to the floor. Tristan was soo fast that right when the knot came apart he grabbed Yuugi by the shoulders and jerked him in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Yuug!"  
  
The millennium puzzle clunked to the floor and Tristan moved Yuugi a step forward.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yuugi waved his arms out to keep from losing his balance as Tristan forced him in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Some punch, please?"  
  
Tristan asked, smiling and stepping forward so his feet were on either side of the puzzle.  
  
"There's some over there!"  
  
Yuugi complained and pointed at the large bowl on the table which Joey still stood beside.  
  
"Uh, don't you see Joey? How'd he react if I came over and started drinking stuff that was still there?"  
  
Before Yuugi could do anything Tristan gave him another small shove toward the kitchen. Yuugi sighed and went on.  
  
"Tristan! What's gotten into you? I thought you stopped beating on Yuugi a long time ago!"  
  
Tea said, glaring at Tristan. She turned around on her heel and strode away, leaving Tristan smiling oh-so-innocently, sweat pouring down his face. His eyes shifted back and forth for anyone that could be watching. Seeing that no one was he shuffled over to the couch and plopped down. He leaned down and acted like he was tying his shoes and once more he looked around. He grabbed the puzzle and slid it under his jacket and leaned against his jacket, observing the room and trying to look occupied.  
  
"Here's your punch, Tristan," said Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi walked up and held the punch out, not looking too happy but as it was Yuugi he didn't look angry either.  
  
"Uh, I don't want it anymore. But thanks!" said Tristan, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
He looked at Yuugi who now looked tired, sad and worn out.though all he had been asked to do was get a glass of punch.  
  
"Oh, uh"  
  
Tristan sat up and made confusing movements with his hands.  
  
"I'll.mph.take it"  
  
Mumbled Tristan taking the glass from Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi turned and walked away without another word.  
  
::Gee, I hope he's not taking it personally.:: Tristan thought. ::Nah. It's Yuugi! How could Yuugi get seriously angry at me?:: He shrugged. ::Oh well. Time for Part II of my plan! Ha ha ha! Ha ha Ha Ha ha! Hee ha ha ha ha ha.::  
  
He patted his jacket which was cast over the millennium puzzle and stood up. He walked over to where Joey - of course - was still eating.  
  
"Hey Joey!" He said, patting Joey's back soo hard that Joey shuddered and almost fell forward.  
  
Joey looked at Tristan, chewing a mouth full of food, a despicable look on his face. Tristan smiled uneasily.  
  
::How am I going to get Joey's dog tag?:: Tristan thought.  
  
Just by looking at Tristan you could tell that he was deep in thought. Therefore, Joey stared, his eyes blank, mouth still chewing.  
  
::I probably should've thought about this before I came over...::  
  
Joey still stared. and chewed.  
  
Tristan looked up at Joey smiled, and waved before leaping away. He then straightened his shirt out and walked over to where Devlin and Serenity stood talking.  
  
"Devlin, what are you up to?"  
  
He yelled loudly - not getting after Devlin but saying it as if he were very frustrated.  
  
"Eh?" Devlin stared, his right eyes becoming very small.  
  
"Oh, Duke. Duke, Duke, Duke, Duke Duke."  
  
Tristan patted Devlin's shoulder as he did to Yuugi. Devlin's left eyebrow slowly rose as his other eyebrow sunk. Tristan then slid his hand towards Devlin's face and smacked his cheek lightly with the back of his hand. He then randomly took hold of the collar around Devlin's shirt and tugged at it - getting a hold of Devlin's necklace as well.  
  
"How be you?"  
  
"Tristan, are you drunk?"  
  
Devlin asked, shoving Tristan away. Tristan yanked back as Devlin's hand shoved his chest and Devlin's necklace snapped off from around his neck. Devlin didn't even notice.  
  
"Tristan? Are you alright?" Serenity asked, looking at Tristan with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Heh. Yeah! I'm great! I'll just go.sit down on the couch." He turned and began to walk towards the couch.  
  
"Tristan, are you sure you're okay? You're acting really weird." Serenity asked again.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Tristan walked back over to the couch and plopped back into the same spot as before. He opened his hand which had been tightly grasped around Devlin's pendant. He looked at it closely squinting his eyes slightly. His friends sure had interesting jewelry. Yuugi who had a giant golden pyramid, Joey who had a dog tag and Devlin who had a cross with a skull. Ah! Joey! He still needed to get Joey's dog tag!!! He stuffed Devlin's necklace underneath his jacket along with the millennium puzzle.  
  
He then stood and approached Joey once again. He paused, standing right behind Joey. How was he going to get the dog tag? It was easy to get Yuugi's puzzle because Yuugi was so short! And it wasn't too weird of him to grab Devlin around the neck of his shirt! Tristan rose his hand, about to tap Joey's shoulder.  
  
"GUYS!!!" Yuugi ran into the room from upstairs.  
  
"There you are Yuugi! Where have you been?" Tea asked, cocking her head.  
  
"My puzzle is missing!"  
  
Joey's back straightened up and he shot his head in the direction of Yuugi. He stopped chewing. Tristan thought this would be the perfect moment with the uproar of trouble going on. Tristan "fell" forward and wrapped his arms around Joey's upper body.  
  
"Whoa-oops! Sorry Joey!" Tristan then took hold of the dog tag and flipped it over Joey's head as Joey recovered from Tristan's bump.  
  
Joey stood up and turned, scowling at Tristan. "Watch it!"  
  
"Sorry! Look, go help Yuugi," Tristan smacked Joey's back. Joey scowled again and left to Yuugi's aid.  
  
Tristan looked at the dog tag sitting in his hand and laughed. He swung the chain around his finger and went back to the couch. He stuffed it under his jacket along with the other necklaces. He leaned back into the couch and a grim look crossed his face.  
  
"What's this?" Tea asked, grabbing at a chain hanging over the edge of the couch.  
  
Tristan looked over to see that the chain of Yuugi's puzzle was hanging out from under his jacket. He quickly reached under his jacket to grab at the necklaces but before he could the puzzle was whipped out by Tea. She held the puzzle up by the chain and Joey's dog tag hung from the puzzle.  
  
"Agh. Tristan! You stole Joey's dog tag, too! What's gotten in to you!"  
  
"Uh. Heh." Tristan scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing's gotten in me for a long time.I mean! I didn't take them!"  
  
Tristan looked up to see that she had only gotten hold of Yuugi's puzzle and Joey's dog tag, but not Devlin's pendant. He held a smile back. Yuugi ran up and took his puzzle, hugging it against his chest. Tristan only just noticed that Yuugi had a tear running down his cheek. He sighed. Tea strutted off and returned the dog tag to Joey.  
  
"So, thief! I would've never thought that even you would steal from our friends!" said a voice from behind Tristan.  
  
Tristan turned to see Devlin standing tall, arms crossed. Tristan sneered.  
  
"You have no idea," he said, laughing as he turned around.  
  
::Maybe I'll just not return this necklace. Devlin doesn't deserve to have it returned!::  
  
Devlin stood with a puzzled look. ::I don't...understand. What did he mean by 'you have no idea?':: Devlin shrugged and turned, searching for Serenity. Finally spotting her with her brother he went over to join their conversation.  
  
"Well!" Tristan said, standing up. "I should be off now! I've got plans and all," he said, taking his jacket and swinging it over his shoulder. He shoved the necklace into his pants pocket and walked over to the door. "Goodbye, all!" He waved around to everyone, and when his eyes lied on Devlin he glared at the already glaring person.  
  
Everybody turned and waved back and Tristan left the game store. 


	2. Midnight Meeting

Me notes: I'm Kazuki Takahashi. Remember?  
  
Um. What else to say.this is probably where my story will actually start to get interesting. Yes, I admit the first chapter was boring as hell.  
  
A word you will need to know the definition of:  
  
Frivolously It means: playfully, giddily, merrily  
  
You'll be needing to know that during a special little moment! ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good bye, guys!" Yuugi stood in the doorway of the game store, waving after his friends.  
  
It was nearly 1:00 am now and their Christmas party was just ending. Devlin was the last to walk from the store. The moment he got out of the doorway he turned and faced Yuugi.  
  
"Hey, Yuugi? You wouldn't happen to have seen my necklace, would you?" Devlin asked, holding a fisted hand against his chest where his pendant would be hanging.  
  
"Uh, no," Yuugi looked up at Devlin curiously. "That's funny. I lost my necklace today too but that was because-"  
  
"Yuugi! Come here, quick! I need your help!" Came the rushed voice of Yuugi's grandfather.  
  
"Oh, I got to go. Bye Duke!" With that the door to Kame Games was shut in Devlin's face and Devlin was left standing there, barely even noticing what had happened. He stood there, staring at the door as if it were a ghost.  
  
"...because Tristan stole it." Devlin finished Yuugi's sentence in a cold whisper. His emerald eyes became slim and he quickly turned, flipping his hair behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a knock on the door. An angry knock. A hard, clear knock. Tristan exit his walk in closet and strutted over to the door, opening it with a welcoming smile on his face.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Tristan saw a Devlin standing there. Apparently a very angry Devlin. Tristan slammed the door shut - not because he was afraid of Devlin. No way. Mainly because he had forgotten that he was in his pajamas - a soft, clear button up shirt...which might I add wasn't buttoned up? ^__^ Of course he hadn't finished changing so he was still in his jeans.  
  
"Tristan! Open that door now!"  
  
Tristan was leaning against the door with his back, sweat beginning to pour down his face which made him realize he was in fact afraid of Devlin. He turned around, still leaning against the door and made an attempt to lock it before Devlin would try to enter. Unfortunately for Tristan, Devlin realized the door wasn't locked. Devlin grabbed the handle and turned it, flinging all his weight against the door. The door swung open causing Tristan to fall back onto the floor. Devlin marched in and glared at Tristan who was groaning...on his back...on the floor. Devlin suddenly felt an urge. He couldn't tell exactly what kind of urge but he felt an urge while looking at the Tristan who lay in pain. His eyes traveled from the sweaty face to the bare chest, heaving up and down. He had never seen Tristan without a shirt before. Well, technically he was wearing a shirt, but Devlin had never seen his chest before. He felt his heart beat quicken for a second until he brought himself back into what was happening.  
  
"Tristan! You took my necklace, didn't you!?" Devlin said, stepping forward and pointing at Tristan's face in accusation.  
  
Tristan gasped and held his back off the ground with his elbows. He looked at Devlin's feet uneasily - one between his own feet, the other between Tristan's thighs. He sighed. It was a bit too close for comfort.  
  
"Tristan? Did.you.not.take.my.necklace!?" Devlin restated his sentence. He fixated himself so that he was now squatting between Tristan's legs.  
  
His right hand still formed a fist with his one forefinger pointing at Tristan, his arm a straight, steady form. His finger was now just inches from Tristan's face being more of a threat.  
  
"Of course I don't have your necklace! Sure, I stole Joey's and I stole Yuugi's but they're my friends which I actually like."  
  
Tristan glared at Devlin and Devlin's eyes widened as if he was deeply offended by the glare. He then grabbed the neck of Tristan's shirt and shook Tristan.  
  
"Tristan, just hand it over!"  
  
"I said I don't have it!" Tristan said, pulling back, trying to free himself from Devlin's grasp.  
  
Devlin gasped as Tristan pulled back. Tristan had pulled back so hard and Devlin's grasp on Tristan's shirt was so tight it caused Devlin to fall forward onto Tristan. Devlin and Tristan both gasped as Devlin's fall forced Tristan back onto the floor. Devlin slowly opened his eyes - which apparently had closed as he fell. He felt his head rise and fall...go up and down...wha-!? and why was that happening? He felt his ear against the skin of...Tristan's chest. Tristan held himself up again with his right elbow and rubbed his forehead with his left hand. He felt the soft hair of Devlin on his chest and his eyes suddenly shot wide open.  
  
"Get off me you freak-pervert!"  
  
Tristan yelled shoving Devlin. Of course, since Devlin's weight was against Tristan the shove just brought Devlin back down upon him. Devlin struggled to catch his balance though it was no good at this point.  
  
"Devlin..."  
  
Tristan's voice was deep, serious and near bubbling with anger and frustration. Devlin groaned and put his left hand on the floor by Tristan's waist to push himself up. It was a slow process as Devlin was rubbing his own forehead at the same time he tried to recover his standing ground. The moment Devlin had lifted himself off of Tristan' chest - but still remained over Tristan - Tristan grabbed at the floor with his hands to pull himself out from under Devlin.  
  
They both sat there brushing their own clothes off and being at their own aid.  
  
"Tristan? I was just coming by..."  
  
Both Devlin and Tristan propped up and looked towards the door. The voice coming down the hall sounded like Yuugi's! and the door was opened!  
  
::If Yuugi sees me in here with Devlin...and with this outfit on there will definitely be lots of questions I won't be able to answer!:: Tristan thought.  
  
::If Yuugi sees me in here...at 1 o'clock in the morning he'll surely think oddly of it! I'm not prepared to explain what's been going on...though - really - nothing HAS been going on...I hope.:: thought Devlin.  
  
The two of them scrambled to their feet and ran to the door. At the very same moment they reached the door and shoved it closed - Devlin using his back to close it and Tristan using his hands. Once the door was closed and locked they stood panting with their eyes closed. When the panting stopped Tristan opened his eyes and to his surprise saw Devlin's face just inches from his own.  
  
::Gah! What is Devlin doing?::  
  
But Tristan then discovered that Devlin was not moving but was still panting with his eyes closed. No. Devlin wasn't making a move. Devlin had no idea how close they were. Devlin was leaning against the door with his back against the door and neither had noticed but while Devlin was closing the door with his back Tristan had had his hands on either side of Devlin's head while closing the door. They remained in that position. Even though the still panting Devlin had his eyes closed and the top of his head nearly touching the door and Tristan - so it appeared - was actually pinning Devlin, Tristan didn't move. He lingered in his position watching Devlin.  
  
His eyes traveled from the closed eyes, down the black mark around Devlin's left eye...down the smooth looking skin of Devlin's face to his lips... His eyes stopped wandering and Devlin's lips held his gaze. The lips looked smooth as well. Barely opened but opened enough to be getting quiet gasps of air in. Tristan didn't know what he was doing. Before he knew it he was bringing his face closer to Devlin's...eyes still attached to Devlin's lips. Tristan's own lips parted as he started breathing long, trembling breaths through his own mouth. He paused when there was but two inches space between their lips. He could feel the warm air coming from Devlin's mouth. He then slowly and calmly closed his eyes and closed the space between their lips. Yes. Tristan was kissing Devlin. Tristan didn't do anything devilish exactly. Just something small...and sweet. A small kiss upon Devlin's lips, grabbing at Devlin's bottom lip lightly with his own lips. While in the process of this all he slid his tongue frivolously by the other's lip.  
  
Devlin slowly opened his eyes when Tristan had begun the kiss. He had not realized the position they were in until now. He felt suddenly paralyzed. He was so shocked that for a few moments he could do nothing but stare.  
  
"Mh-"  
  
Devlin made a small, struggled noise when he felt Tristan's tongue brush against his lip. That was when Tristan realized what he was doing and that Devlin was watching. He broke the one way kiss and stood with a shocked look on his own face. He was panting hard, almost as if catching his breath. He then realized that his arms were still on both sides of Devlin's head. He quickly took a step back, bringing his arms back to his own sides.  
  
Devlin watched Tristan curiously, a very confused look on his face. Right as Tristan stepped back Devlin looked down at Tristan's hands inquisitively. He stood up from leaning against the door and - inviting himself into Tristan's space - stuck his forefinger into the front of Tristan's pants and pulled Tristan back infront of him. Devlin leaned back against the door, pulling Tristan's pelvis lightly against his. He dragged his hand up Tristan's bare chest to Tristan's chin. Devlin gazed into Tristan's brown, flickering eyes which were full of mystery. He brought his head forward and shoved his lips against Tristan's. Tristan was quick enough to respond immediately into the fiery kiss. Devlin moved his hands to Tristan's shoulders and Tristan used his body to shove Devlin against the door. There was a flaming moment of intertwined tongues and lips being smashed into the other's until...  
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Yuugi's voice was heard.  
  
"Are you in there?"  
  
The kiss stopped automatically and unwillingly. Tristan once more took a step back from Devlin. They were both silent and both stared at the ground - not wanting to have eye contact and not knowing what else to look at.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Yuugi's small voice came again. Finally Tristan made a response.  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Is everything alright? Can you open the door?"  
  
"God dang it," Tristan mumbled quietly, slapping his hand to his forehead.  
  
Devlin looked up at Tristan.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
He whispered, looking at Tristan's eyes which were still focused on the ground. Devlin took a step forward to get Tristan's attention. Tristan looked up and moved his hand to the back of his head.  
  
"Uh, I dunno! Just..."  
  
He looked around and spotted a shirt he could slip on. He walked over to where it was slung over the couch and grabbed it.  
  
"Just go back there and hide!"  
  
Tristan said angrily, pointing towards his bedroom. Devlin jumped and widened his eyes in irritation as he fled to the bedroom. Meanwhile Tristan slipped his shirt on over his other 'shirt'. He marched over to the door and opened it viciously, immediately softening his face.  
  
"Hi, Yuug! Is something the matter? It's like...2 o'clock in the morning!"  
  
Tristan said, smiling all the while. He rubbed his forehead to make his act of being tired appear realistic as he leaned against the side of the door.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You left the party so quickly...oh, and I wanted to know if you by any chance took...or saw Devlin's necklace."  
  
Tristan sighed and dropped his hand to his side.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just tired so I left early - and no, I didn't take and haven't seen Devlin's necklace."  
  
Tristan sounded irritated but he hoped Yuugi would take it as a part of his "being tired" mood.  
  
"Oh. Alright. I'm sorry for coming so late! See you tomorrow?"  
  
Tristan met Yuugi's eyes at his last question.  
  
"Do we have plans tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, it's just I didn't get around to telling them to you yet...as you had left the party so early. We're all going to see a movie together tomorrow. You're coming, aren't you?"  
  
Tristan put on a smile that said 'oh, I'll try to stay positive but I'm just soo upset!'  
  
"I've got some homework I should probably work on."  
  
He nodded and put his hand on his waist.  
  
"Tristan! Are you avoiding someone in our group? It's winter break! And none of our teachers assigned us winter break homework!"  
  
Yuugi said looking dreadfully worried.  
  
"Um. Good deal, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
Tristan tried to smile a bright smile however his face was slapped up with infuriation.  
  
"Great. See you."  
  
Yuugi's last words sounded sad. He turned and moped back down the hall. Tristan sighed, shoving the door closed. He turned around and groaned while stretched his arms. All the while staring angrily towards the ceiling. He returned his gaze to the room and saw Devlin walking hurriedly from his room. Devlin walked to the door, opened it and exit. He turned and faced Tristan, however his eyes did not go near Tristan.  
  
"We're meeting at the Cinerama at 2:30."  
  
He then closed the door and was gone. Tristan stared at the door for several seconds, confused. What had happened that night? What was the reason of it? Did the both of them enjoy it? What was their individual point of views on what had happened? Would things go back to normal the next day? Will they ever do anything like that ever again?  
  
Tristan turned and walked back into his room. Something on the nightstand caught his eye. He walked up to the nightstand and picked up a small object: Devlin's necklace. He smiled and let a small laugh exit his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo! *wipes sweat drops* -_-* Got second chapter up! Please R&R!!! ^__^ If nobody likes it so far then I will not bother to finish it. If you have flames burning inside of you then let them flow! Fire all your flames at me!!! Besides, if there's something that you don't like about my writing (and it's a reasonable reason for not liking it) then maybe I can do something about it! ;)  
  
If you'd like to answer some questions in your response please do!  
  
~ What do you think will happen? (Will things go back to normal, or...what?) ~ Will they have another encounter like the one that happened this night? ~ Do you like my descriptions? ~ Do I need more description? ~ Do I need less description? ~ Should I put up the next chapter? ~ If so, are there any plots or ideas you would like to see in the following chapters?  
  
Many thanks to all!  
  
..-Yugi Yaoi-.. 


	3. Bathroom RunIn

*trumpets* Hooray! Celebrate, for I've got chapter three up! Happity hap hap! *dances around while singing* Where would we be without fanfiction.net!? Bow down to the computer!!! Yeah! Okay...um. Enjoy the read! See ya at the bottom!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan woke up around 12 o'clock the next morning. As he prepared himself for the day he thought about what it would be like seeing Duke again. To be entirely honest he worried about it. He had no idea how Duke would be like. He still didn't even know what to think of the last night. It was all too confusing.  
  
Around 2:00 pm he headed for the cinerama, hands in pockets. He turned the corner of the building to see that most of his friends had already arrived – all except for Mai. He smiled. They were all being crazy as usual. Making jokes and laughing. He spotted Devlin standing with the crowd, also laughing after Joey had said some type of comment which apparently turned out to be funny.  
  
He continued to walk. Duke noticed his approaching. Tristan noticed that when Duke had noticed his appearance he no long laughed but stared almost as if afraid or worried. Maybe Duke had the same feelings as Tristan did. If so, Duke probably thought that things would very slowly go back to normal as Tristan didn't suspect he'd find himself confronting Devlin with a conversation relating to what had happened.  
  
Yuugi noticed Duke's straight face. He turned his head in the direction Duke was looking and spotted Tristan.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Tristan! We all got our tickets already. We're just waiting for you and Mai."  
  
Tristan nodded and went to get his ticket. Once he got his ticket he turned and returned to the group. Once he was with the group someone made yet another joke and they all broke out in laughter – all except for Tristan who had no idea what they were talking about, and Devlin who stood, hands in pockets, looking quite content, however making a small snicker with his mouth closed.  
  
It was 2:20 and the group finally decided to move into the theatre. Devlin hadn't said much ever since Tristan arrived. Tristan didn't say much but seemed to be away in mind, deep in thought.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?"  
  
Joey said coming up behind Duke and giving him a hard slap on the back.  
  
"Deh!"  
  
Duke let out an odd noise and straightened his back – which had ACTUALLY been a little bent over. He cringed and his eyes slid over to Joey.  
  
"So what's up? You're all of the sudden so quiet! And you! Tristan! You're being quiet too!"  
  
Joey looked at Tristan for some type of explanation. Tristan glanced at Duke who was looking back at him. Eye contact. For a split moment there was a connection of the deep outlined green eyes and the dark brown eyes. The moment their eyes met their eyes fled and both of their faces flushed crimson.  
  
"eh?"  
  
Joey looked at Tristan curiously and then to Duke. Yuugi and the rest of the group stood silently, doing the same thing. It was an awkward situation.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late..."  
  
Came the voice of another female. Their heads turned to see Mai walking in, holding a ticket between her forefinger and her middle finger while waving. All their heads turned expect for Tristan and Duke's. They both sighed, wiping a drop of sweat from their foreheads. Once more they glanced at each other. Once again their eyes connected. Duke quickly looked away and made a noise like he was to throw up. Tristan just made a disgusted look and decided to greet Mai along with the others.  
  
"Hey Mai." "What's up Mai?" "Hey, how are ya?" "Where've you been!? The movies about to start!"  
  
Their voices clashed.  
  
"Whoa there! Hold back the stampede. I had some chores to do."  
  
Mai laughed.  
  
"Sorry for being late. Well, let's go get a seat!"  
  
She began to walk towards the theatre room.  
  
"Wait! We need to get food!"  
  
Mai stopped walking and turned around to see everyone standing there.  
  
"Joey's right! What's a movie without the food?"  
  
said Yuugi with a laugh, his cheeks turning red, violet eyes sparkling.  
  
They all turned and went towards the concession stand. The workers were showered with several requests.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Devlin mumbled and turned and headed for the bathroom – everyone was in such a bundle with their money and food, they didn't notice Duke's disappearance.  
  
Duke entered a stall and leaned against the corner of the wall. He crossed his arms and stared blankly.  
  
::Gosh. What is going to happen? Things won't just go back to normal. No way they can never. Even if we both tried the memory would pop up randomly and make us both feek awkward. We can't kick Tristan out of the group...especially without an explanation...and I'm certainly not leaving! Ugh...::  
  
They soon migrated into the theatre and sat down in the front row. Several minutes went by before Tristan handed his bag of popcorn to Serenity who was sitting beside him.  
  
"I'll be back in a few moments,"  
  
He said, walking up the walkway and vanishing from the theatre.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Duke still stood in the bathroom stall. Despite the small size of the box he managed to pace – one step this way, turn around, one step that way, turn around, do it again. He finally cringed with frusteration and banged a fist against the wall.  
  
"I can't hide here forever. Just –"  
  
He paused, struggling for words or thoughts.  
  
"Whatever happens will happen and I'll just have to go along with it."  
  
He turned the handle on the stall door and just as he did so someone entered the bathroom. He didn't think on it but exit the stall and immediately bumped hard into someone – heads hit, chests hit and legs hit. Both figures stepped back, growling mumbled curses. They both looked up to see...  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Duke?"  
  
Tristan and Duke stared at each other.  
  
"erm,"  
  
Duke stood silently, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
Tristan growled. Duke met Tristan's eyes with a glare – unafraid to remove his eyes from Tristan's. Tristan was, too, bold enough to keep the eye contact.  
  
"This is the men's bathroom. I happen to have a right to be in here."  
  
Duke said, his eyes becoming yet more slimmed. Tristan finally looked away ranomly and nervously.  
  
"Were you expecting a different answer? Should I ask you what you're doing in here?"  
  
Duke said, crossing his arms, still looking at Tristan who suddenly looked back at him.  
  
"Just get out of here. You probably belong in the womens room..."  
  
Tristan said, beginning to walk forward, passed Devlin.  
  
Duke's eyes widened and he stared at Tristan. He stuck his left leg out to the side, blocking Tristan's walkway. Tristan stopped infront of the barrier Duke had formed and he shot an angry glare at Devlin.  
  
"Why are you mad at me."  
  
Duke asked in a deep, serious whisper, though the question sounded more like a statement. Tristan's face softened a little bit.  
  
::Now what?:: Tristan thought. ::Isn't he mad at me!? Am I really mad at him?::  
  
"erm..."  
  
Duke sighed angrily.  
  
"Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to piss you off, Tristan?"  
  
This time Duke's questions sounded like words to simply make Tristan even more angry – if he already was. Tristan looked at the ground looking ashamed. sad. However, you could sense the frustration beneath.  
  
"No..." he mumbled sounding usure about himself.  
  
"Are you sure, Tristan. Because, you know..."  
  
Duke pulled his leg back and stood holding his right elbow with his left hand and put his right hand on his chin as if in deep thought.  
  
"Your attitude has seemed...a bit negative towards me..."  
  
Devlin was being sarcastic. The whole world would be able to tell if they were watching. He was sounding like a psychiatrist or something – trying to "pull Tristan's feelings out" in a exaggerative and annoying way.  
  
"And, you see, you also..."  
  
Tristan's eyes slimmed and he charged toward Duke. Duke saw the look on Tristan's face which appeared roaring with anger. Before Duke's facial reaction could even occur Tristan had shoved Duke's back against the bathroom wall. Tristan planted a strong, deep kiss upon Duke's stunned lips. Duke's eyes showed his surprise. Tristan was holding each of Duke's arm just above the elbow as if holding them back from stopping him if they tried. Tristan cut the kiss when he felt a slight pulling back from Duke. Duke looked up at Tristan, his own eyes looking dark, curious and desiring at the same time.  
  
"What the hell," Duke said, shrugging.  
  
He leaned forward into another kiss with Tristan and placed his hands on Tristan's, moving them to his waist. They began to slide out of place along the wall Duke leaned against and nearly fell into a stall. That's when the kiss was abruptly pulled apart. Duke caught himself by flinging his arms out and grabbing onto the doorway sides of the bathroom stall and Tristan pretty much just lost his balance and fell to the ground. Duke cringed and groaned as he pulled himself up to standing. He looked down at Tristan who was also groaning and cringing in what appeared to be pain. Duke put out his hand toward Tristan.  
  
"Are you alright?" he said, his voice sounding nearly like a laugh.  
  
Tristan shot a playful glare at Duke as he grabbed Duke's hand. Duke pulled Tristan to his feet and placed his hand on Tristan's upper arm, finally letting out a laugh of what could've been releavement of how their actions turned out or just because of how silly they both looked at the incident.  
  
"I'm fine, no thanks to you," Tristan said, shoving Duke in the arm – jokingly of course.  
  
Duke laughed and Tristan couldn't help but join in. Duke's face softened and looked content and sensual as he slid his hand down Tristan's arm to his hand. He fingered Tristan's hand for a moment before taking hold of it in a soft entertwined grasp. Tristan – whose face was also calm and sensual – squeezed Duke's hand softly as a small smile seemed to come upon his face – a happy smile that he wouldn't have been able to hold back.  
  
"What do you think of returning to the stall? Possibly the last one where we wouldn't be heard as much?" Duke said sounding excited yet trying to remain calm.  
  
Tristan laughed and held their folded hands infront of his right sholder – just a random jesture. Duke's hand wasn't at all resistant, but went wherever Tristan's went very willingly.  
  
"I don't think how far down we would be would matter. This is a bathroom – sounds echo." He laughed. "Your offer is tempting, Duke, but I think we should return to the movie. We came here with every intention of being with our friends – not with each other."  
  
Duke laughed. It was true. They both didn't want to see eachother the least bit when they first arrived. The only reason they had come was to see their other friends.  
  
"Well I change my mind," Duke whined.  
  
Tristan looked at Duke with an adoring smile.  
  
"No matter, Duke," he said, his words slowly but with meaning.  
  
"Fine, Tristan," Devlin said, immitating Tristan's slowly said words.  
  
They began to walk towards the door when suddenly the door opened before them. It was Joey. That was when they realized they were holding hands. They quickly snapped their hands back to themselves. Duke "fell" forward against Tristan, trying to distract the attention from the hands that were entertwined.  
  
"Heh. Whoops. Sorry, Tristan," Duke said, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"What's takin' you guys so long?" Joey said looking at them worriedly. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Of course! Everythings great! Couldn't be better!" Tristan said, also scratching the back of his own neck.  
  
"Yeah," Duke said in a low voice with a mischievious smile on his face.  
  
Tristan coughed and walked forward past Joey and out of the bathroom. Duke quickly followed leaving Joey with an awestrucken face. He shrugged and turned to follow Tristan and Duke. Duke walked closely behind Tristan, his shoulder nearly touching Tristan's back. Tristan felt the soft brushing of Duke's arm on his back. He forcedly turned his shoulder back, shoving Duke a little ways away from him.  
  
"Keep your space," Tristan whispered. "So, has the movie already started?" Tristan asked Joey.  
  
"Uh, yeah. About ten minutes ago," he said, glancing at the clock by the consession stand.  
  
They stopped talking as they entered the theatre. They took there seats, Tristan sitting beside Serenity, Duke on the other side of Serenity. Serenity held the popcorn and every so often Duke's hand would bump into Tristan's as they went for a handful from the bag. The movie seemed to go by quickly for all but Tristan and Duke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What'd you think? Hmmm. Well, please put up a review. I hope to get more reviews with the more chapters I get. Please recommend your favorite couples and who you prefer as the dominant one. Who do you think should be dominant out of Tristan & Duke? Should I have the rest of the gang find out about them? Thanks for all! XD 


End file.
